


Meeting The Father

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen visit her father's grave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Father

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Arthur and Gwen visit Tom's grave together_ from [mara93](http://mara93.livejournal.com/).

It had been an incredible night for Arthur and Gwen. Arthur finally proposed to Gwen and she had said yes. They were both filled with so much joy and happiness they felt they might explode with it.   
  
There was only one thing that Gwen wanted to do before they announced it to their friends and the whole of Camelot though (Elyan of course had already known as Arthur asked for his permission to marry his sister since they father was dead), and that was to visit her father’s grave with Arthur in tow.   
  
At first, Arthur was hesitant and nervous at visiting his grave, no doubt due to feelings of guilt at not doing enough to help her father, but Gwen insisted. So of course Arthur could not refuse.   
  
Walking hand in hand to the gravesite, Gwen holding a bunch of flowers in her other hand; they finally made it to Tom’s final resting place. Gwen gets down on her knees and places the flowers, purple and white gillyflowers, upon his grave, before she slowly rises up with Arthur’s assistance.   
  
“Hello Father,” His beloved speaks warmly towards his grave stone, then continues, “I’ve brought someone very important with me today, King Arthur.” Arthur nods his head respectfully towards the stone, before speaking to Tom himself.   
  
“Hello Tom,” is all he can manage to say in the moment, he still feels unsure of himself.   
  
“Father,” Gwen addresses her father’s stone again, “We've come here because earlier tonight Arthur asked me a very important question, he asked me to marry him and I said yes.” She tells him with a wistful smile on her face and Arthur can tell what she is wishing. She wishes her father was with her again.   
  
“You know how much I love him, how much he has changed into wonderful man that he was born to be. I hope you can be happy for us.” Gwen eyes fill with tears as she spoke those words, meaning every bit of it.   
  
Arthur places his arm around Gwen’s shoulder; her head rests upon his chest, before Arthur declares to speak himself, “Tom, I just want you to know that I love your daughter very much and I promise you that I intend to take very good care of her, love her and cherish her as long as we both shall live.” And with that, Arthur presses a soft kiss upon Gwen’s wild curls, before they both look up at the sky.   
  
Silence echoes around them as they both gaze at the millions of stars in the sky, both of them deep in thought, wondering whether Tom approves.   
  
Then a glittering comet flies across the sky and they know his answer.   
  
 _Yes._


End file.
